


Wake Up, It's Christmas

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this on like December 12th, M/M, it's Christmas in April woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic





	

"Philip." Kiss on his eyelids. "Wake." Kiss on his nose. "Up." Kiss on his forehead. "Now!" Kiss on each of his cheeks.

Philip hummed, his eyes staying closed as he reached up for Lukas.

"I know you're awake, Philip, now get up. I wanna watch you open my present." Lukas whined, kissing at Philips neck.

"It's warm in bed." Philip carded his fingers through Lukas' hair. "And the presents aren't gonna run away if we don't go down." He smiled.

"Philip." Lukas bit at his neck. "I have donuts downstairs." He grinned, kissing up his neck and down his jaw.

Philip opened one eye. "What kind?"

"Chocolate and sprinkles. Your favorite." Lukas raised am eyebrow. 

"Okay." He closed his eye again. "Bring them to me." He put an arm over his face.

"It's 10 am on Christmas day. Get up." Lukas nudged him. Philip didn't move.

Lukas sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll have to open my presents all alone, with all the chocolatey deliciousness downstairs." His hands slipped under Philips shirt, his grin widening

"Lukas, I swear to fucking go-" Philip cut himself off by giggling uncontrollably, squirming all around under Lukas' body.

"Stop stop stop!" He laughed, trying to push Lukas' arms away. "I'll get up!"

Lukas paused. "Right now?"

Philip panted, nodding.

Lukas smiled. "Good." He pecked his lips, getting up, walking downstairs. "Merry Christmas!" He called cheerfully.

Philip just rolled his eyes, getting out of bed, smiling about how stupidly cute his husband was. "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
